The present invention pertains to operable walls movable to partition large rooms into smaller rooms, and, in particular, to the overhead track for the operable wall.
Operable walls or partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful application in a variety of venues, such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities and hospitals. In these venues, the operable wall panels can be moved along tracks from which they are suspended to efficiently compartmentalize a larger room of interior space into a multitude of separate, smaller rooms. In particular, the operable wall panels are typically connected to trolleys that roll within an overhead track. The track is suspended from structural supports so as to be installed at a height of, or typically slightly above, the ceiling of the room being compartmentalized.
One shortcoming of existing tracks of operable walls is that many people consider their appearance to detract from the aesthetics of the room in which the operable walls are installed. For example, traditional tracks include soffit portions visible within the room and which flank on both sides the slot through which extend the bolts that span the trolleys and panels. The soffit portions, which in the past have been provided in several ways, such as laterally extending flanges integrally formed with a steel channel that forms the continuous track, or as pans that are secured to the hanger brackets by which the continuous track is suspended from the structural support, frequently are quite wide and naturally run the length of the track and therefore of the room being compartmentalized. Especially when the operable panels are arranged in their stacked positions, and even when the panels are arranged in their wall-forming positions directly below the track along its length, such soffit portions often stand in noticeable contrast to the ceiling in which they are installed because along their significant width they differ in material of construction, as well as possibly color, from the ceiling.
Another way in which existing tracks detract from the aesthetics of a room relates to the track slot, and is most noticeable when the panels of the operable wall are arranged in their stacked positions. The slot between the track soffit portions opens into the darkened interior of the track. As a result, the track slot often appears as a dark stripe along a lighter colored ceiling of the room.
Thus, it would be desirable to overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention provides a track concealment system for use with a movable wall system having movable walls, a track and a trolley. The track defines a passageway, in which the trolley travels, and an opening, extending the length of the passageway through which a connecting member extends to connect the movable wall to the trolley. The invention includes a pair of panels, each sized to conceal a portion of the track, and a pair of brackets each having a first portion attachable to the track and a second portion configured to support an edge of a corresponding panel. When supported by the second portion, the panels are arranged such that the edge of said panel is adjacent the connecting member thereby concealing the track.
In one embodiment, the bracket can include a groove between the first portion and the second portion. The groove is configured to receive and hold a light strip or illuminating element. In this configuration, the track can serve the multipurpose tasks of providing additional lighting to the area and providing a track on which the trolley can travel.
In another aspect of the invention, at least one sweep is provided for concealing the connecting member. The sweep can be mounted to the edge of the movable wall. When mounted to the edge of the movable wall, the sweep can extend from the edge of the wall to the second portion of the bracket, thereby covering the connecting member. In addition, a rounded ridge may be defined in the second portion of the bracket. The rounded ridge can project inwardly toward the connecting member to limit the movement of the connecting member. The rounded ridge can also engage the sweep thereby securing the sweep in a position covering the connecting member.
One advantage of the present invention is that it allows for the better concealment of a track above the ceiling panels or materials of the room.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may be adapted for use with existing track shapes.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for an illumination of the track interior, thereby reducing the contrast of the track path with a light colored ceiling so as to improve the aesthetics of a room.